This invention relates generally to the field of dental care, and more particularly to an improved portable toothbrush that can be manufactured economically, kept sanitary, used easily, and disposed of inexpensively.
The advantages of good dental hygiene are well known. Often, however, when one is traveling or away from home, one may forget one's toothbrush. Hotels, health care facilities, nursing homes, hospitals, daycare facilities, schools and the like have a need for a self-contained portable toothbrush system that is economical to manufacture and thus economical to use; and later discard, and a similar need exists for a toothbrush system that can remain sanitary or even sterile before the use of the system. Such an invention could be used in vending machines, or distributed in large quantities for simple, portable use from anywhere. Prior art toothbrush systems have attempted to meet some of these needs by providing toothbrushes typically with toothpaste contained within the toothbrush itself, through an integrated channel, for distribution through the toothbrush and around the bristles. This approach can be less economical than the present invention due to the added manufacturing costs of toothbrushes with integrated channels. In addition, the toothpaste in some of these prior art toothbrushes, not being properly sealed, has a tendency to become dry, hard and stale. Other prior art devices are more difficult to use than the present invention. There is a need in the art for an improved, simple, yet economical toothbrush that can be easily stored, used, and disposed of inexpensively.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a toothbrush that is simple to use, one that is economical to produce and use, and one that can remain sanitary or sterile until use. It is a further object of the present invention to produce a toothbrush system that is portable, hygienic, and economical for purchase and use.